secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Six Hours War
The Six Hours War was a series of battles that took place on the date of Mar 14, 2011, resulting in a complete unconditional blockade by The International Union. All of the Grim Troopers and CPC contractors that took up arms during the war were permanently banned from all TIU simulators. Several days earlier, Corpus Private Contractors, a Private Military Company based in the city of Sachiel were contracted to do an inspection of a Kratus Mepita energy facility, to which Kratus Mepita obliged. After discovering that the Kratus Mepita Energy facility was actually a front for creating weapons of mass destruction, Corpus Private Contractors was ordered to oversee the dismantling of the facility. Kratus Mepita officials then decided that dismantling the facility would mean billions of dollars in wasted L$, and ordered the CPC to leave. When the CPC did not leave, and immediately requested that the facility be dismantled, Kratus Mepita forces became hostile and began to shoot at the CPC inspectors. All the CPC inspectors ended up being held in a forced labor camp within Kratus Mepita territories. CPC saw that this would be a crucial loss of assets, and within several hours, evacuated the weapons inspectors to Sachiel. Almost immediately afterwards, Kratus Mepita were almost ready to invade Sachiel, located in West Oasis, and the Grim Troopers saw this as an intrusion of Grim sovereignty, and immediately started an offensive along with CPC contractors that spearheaded the assault on the Kratus Mepita energy facilities. Within a week, the Grim Troops & CPC had dismantled and destroyed the reactors of the Kratus Mepita facing huge resistance, but due to the poor training, outdated equipment & lack of tactical planning, the Kratus Mepita forces were decimated. Kratus Mepita then immediately declared war on the Grim Troops of West Oasis, and began an offensive to retake their reactors. It was then that the Six Hours war had begun. RAID Forces, allied to Kratus Mepita immediately signed on to the war, while the Kratus Imperatine Miche Cortes boasted about how he was allied to the Vanguard, which was only a bluff to get the Grim Commander, Outcast Core to surrender. The Grim/CPC Armored divisions under Dezno Parx led the spearhead to assault the last remaining reactor at Forks, and completely decimated the enemy armor along with Ranga Surtees and Outcast Core who led the air divisions to successfully rout the Kratus Air divisions. Mbgunsling Bardach, the later 2IC of Grim Troops assisted in the raid at several points with the use of a shotgun, rifle and tactical knife, assisting in the push. William2 Alexandre, is remembered in this war for being the "Butcher of Forks" for holding down a machine gun post and holding his ground in order to secure the transport of the dismantled Forks energy core back to Sachiel. His PKM, which was used to kill hundreds of Kratus Mepita forces advancing his position, is now in a museum. With the Grim Troops and CPC Operators in the area having successfully routed the Kratus Mepita forces, KM Forces immediately proceeded to retreat to R.A.I.D. and their desert simulator, "Revenge of Time". Arvene Price, the commander of the RAID forces was caught by surprise as the Grim/CPC forces eventually butchered the untrained RAID forces and what was left of the Kratus Mepita forces as Miche Cortes & Arvene Price retreated. Immediately afterwards, the Grim Troops were instantly blockaded by the badly beaten Kratus and RAID forces, with almost all of the Grim having been marked for estate ban. A book, written by William2 Alexandre, titled "Mess with the best, DIE LIKE THE REST!" grew to be a bestseller within West Oasis, Grossdeutchland, and surprisingly enough, Kratus Mepita. An excerpt from the book, is now in the Sachiel Veterans Museum. "Those six hours lasted like six years. I never thought of all the people I fired at, it all meant nothing. The constant pounding of the PKM deafened my ears until there was nothing but a faint ringing sound. All those confused soldiers that were running in my direction, I shot down. I didn't think of myself, I didn't even think the battle would end, The only thing racing through my mind was 'They were sent here to murder me and my friends, and I won't let that happen" Everyone that participated in the Six Hours War was awarded with a the "Six Hour War Veteran" medal, and many of the CPC contractors that participated in the Six Hours War eventually were ranked up to Executives in the company. Kratus Mepita and RAID afterwards led a propaganda mass defamation campaign against Comrade Reynaud that turned out to be as ill-fated as their failed offensives against the Grim Troops and CPC Operators. Category:Military Culture Category:Military Category:Military Conflict. Category:Main Grid Militarys Category:Grim Troops